


Find the key

by Myfanfictionpalace



Series: Bellamy and Clarke Oneshots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward, College, F/M, Funny, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfanfictionpalace/pseuds/Myfanfictionpalace
Summary: Bellamy has gotten himself in kind of an awkward situation and Clarke is there just in time to help him out. Or will she?





	Find the key

**Author's Note:**

> My mind went straight to the gutter for this oneshot. sent help lol

Bellamy struggles against the handcuffs tying him to the bed, damaging the already sensitive skin of his wrists even more before releasing a groan. How could he have ended up in this situation? When Echo had suggested the idea of her having her way with him while he was bound and immobile to stop her sweet torture he had almost lost his shit. It started out perfectly, they were making out and she got on top of him to grind in the most sexy way he thought possible. She fished a pair of stainless steel handcuffs out of her back pocket and brought his arms above him to the bars of the headboard, snapping them shut with a smirk. Her demeanor changed completely as soon as he was immobile and she got of his lap with a sigh. 

_"I heard about your amazing night in the Ark," the Ark was the most popular club near college grounds. He had been there for a couple of hours to celebrate the birthday of his younger sister who had turned 20, she was determined to go clubbing and he decided to keep an eye on the entire situation, after all he was the one that got them in after a word with the owner. Bellamy had never been fond of the whole club scene but yesterday he made an exception to make sure O and her friends had a positive first experience. As apparently being one of the most sought after guys on campus he had been crowded by women that weren't afraid to voice their intentions and dressed to score._

_He raises his eyebrows and squints. "Whatever you've heard, it's not true," Bellamy declared. "I was only there to keep an eye on Octavia."_

_Echo pursed her lips in anger and stared at him "I was there too," waiting for him to catch her drift. He sighs and pulled at his wrists with no use seeing as nothing moved._

_"You could have told them told them to back of but there you were flirting with all three of them at the same time." She almost looked hurt but he didn't understand why. They weren't exclusive and had only been on a couple of dates. He just assumed that it was more of a physical thing for the both of them. "I-I did not mean to hurt you Echo, I swear nothing happened besides me talking to them."_

_"Why don't you want more Bellamy? All this is ever going to be to you is something physical isn't it?" she adds softly looking down at him._

_How the hell did everything get so out of hand? Girls knew that he enjoyed his bachelor status, he made sure of that before anything happened. Why did they all have some messiah complex, trying to be the one to turn him around?_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_She nods. "I figured." after leaving the key where he couldn't reach it she had left._

 

Hearing someone climbing the stairs he kept still, cursing silently. Please don't be O, please don't be-

"Octavia? I brought you your chicken soup from Arkedia's kitchen!" Bellamy relaxes when he recognizes Clarkes voice. If anyone is going to help him out of this situation he rather it be Clarke than Octavia when she comes home later. 

"Clarke! Can you uh- can you help me out for a sec!" 

Clarkes heart seems to skip a beat and she frowns near the door of her best friends older brother. Clarke and Bellamy had always been an interesting dynamic. She was his younger sisters friend yet at the same time there was a tension that had both of them on edge whenever they were around each other. Sure they joked around and had their issues but they would always have each others backs. She was Octavia's senior only by one year but he could still rely on Clarke to steer his sister in the right way and he had always been thankful for that.

"Are you okay, Bellamy?" she asks after knocking on his door, waiting for him to shout at her to get lost like he usually would.

She hears muffling before he responds. "Yeah, can you just please come in and close the door?" this made her frown deepen and feeling very confused she opened the door, quickly closing it behind her. 

Clarkes eyes widen at the scene before her and a grin breaks on her face. "You have got to be kidding me," 

He groans and tries to sit up more straight. "Look I wouldn't have asked you in here if it weren't an emergency." he sighs giving her a pleading look. 

Walking closer and trying not too look anywhere but his face seeing as he was only in his underwear she shakes head in disbelief and amusement. "Did Echo do this?" 

Bellamy narrows his eyes at her. "That's not really the issue now is it?"

She smiles at him still very amused by it all. "She totally did." clearly annoyed at the entire situation he clears his throat and softens his tone.

"Clarke ju- just help me, please?"

Crossing her arms over her chest she pouts. "You know maybe this is exactly what you need. No girl likes to be tagged along."

"Clarke please! You have to help me, I can't ask this from Octavia." he pleads struggling against the cuffs making her notice the red skin of his wrists. 

She sighs and nods. "Okay, but you'll owe me." she sits down beside him hoping that the blush she's feeling isn't as obvious as the thinks it is.

"Where's the key?"

Bellamy's jaw tightens and he seems to be collecting courage to answer. "She put them- she put them in my underwear."

She raises her eyebrows in disbelief and swallows before allowing her eyes to find the black briefs he's wearing. "You can't be serious," she says. 

"Now you understand why I can't ask O," 

"If I do this, you owe me big time Bellamy and I'm talking big time!" when she looks up at him his brown eyes stare at her. 

"Everything you need. I swear." 

Clarke coughs and takes a deep breath. "Okay... so where exactly did she put them?"

Bellamy sinks into the mattress in relieve. "On the right side just a bit down."

Biting her lip she sits closer to him looking at him quickly. "This doesn't have to be weird- it's just skin, right?" 

Bellamy swallows with difficulty. "Right." he nods.

Clarke lets her hand creep under the waistband of the briefs and softly wanders towards the place Bellamy positioned the key. Pushing through as she feels him harden at her hesitant touch she feels the small object under her fingers and quickly retrieves it from his underwear. 

"There," she licks her lips focusing on unlocking the handcuffs, standing up awkwardly from the bed when he slips out of them and sits up giving her a grateful smile.

"Well.. I'll be going to- to the living room to wait for Octavia."

"Y-yes ofcourse." when she turns around he calls for her attention once again. "Clarke...thank you. I owe you." he smirks getting his confidence back.

Clarke looks amused. "Sure."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo if you liked it :)


End file.
